Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse
is a made for television animated comedy drama film directed by TBD, being the third Collin the Speedy Boy made for television movie. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and was released on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on June 11, 2019, following its DVD release the next week and airing on Cartoon Network the following week. It is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018. Synopsis After an invention accident, multiverse versions of CTSB characters appear. When a very big threat arrives at FingerTown and the world, they team up to save not only FingerTown, but the entire world too. Will they succeed? Plot Characters Heroes *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Main)' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a teenage boy with the powers of speed, and the main version. *'Alexis Doll/Alexis the Speedy Girl '(voiced by Tara Strong) - a teenage girl and the alternate version of Alexis Doll who is gifted with speed powers after the death of Collin in her dimension. *'Collin Bubbly/Collin the Speedy Dolphin' (voiced by ) - a comedic animal version of Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Classic Collin Brady/Classic Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a 1993-1999 version of Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (20s)' (voiced by ) - a 1920s version of Collin Brady. *'Courtney Bassham and S.P.E.E.D.Y.' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a steampunk girl who rides a speedy robotic wolf named S.P.E.E.D.Y. Allies *'Alexis Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teen girl who likes to flurt with Collin, being one of Collin's crushes. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an Argentine-American teen girl who is Collin's love interest. *'Trent Wright '(voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a teen boy with an ability to shapeshift. *'The Wesdragon' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a dragon who was once a teenage human boy named Wesley Ledlow. *'Maddie Crowell/The Peacock' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who takes on a deadly bird vilagetine. *'Halie Seymour/The Peacock' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - an alternate version of The Peacock from Alexis's universe. *'Miranda Phillips/The Peacock' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - an alternate version of The Peacock from The Mystic Woods who is more violent than Maddie or Halie. Similar to Halie, she has paint on her legs. She only appears in a cameo. *'Alexis Doll (1960s)' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - an alternate version of Alexis Doll who is the protector of her FingerTown, using her hammer and her weapons to defeat her enemies. She became one of the three popular characters of the movie. *'Alexandra Doll' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a steampunk counterpart of Alexis Doll who TBD. *'Alexis Doll/The Peacock' (voiced by TBD) - an alternate version of The Peacock from Abigail's universe. *'Teary Eyed Bryte (AtSG)' (voiced by TBD) - an alternate version of Bryte who, unlike her main counterpart, is friendly. *'Abigail Johnson' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage girl who cares for everyone, and also a good hacker. *'Abigail Johnson/Frostburn' (voiced by TBD) - an face painted hero, alternate version of Abigail from her universe where she is the chosen protector of FingerTown. Villains *'The Dimension Lord' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. *'Major Collin' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a steampunk version of Collin who, unlike his main counterpart, is evil, and has speed. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy/Starspeed' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the future Collin the Speedy Boy and one of the major antagonists. He was the only survivor in FingerTown after Bryte and Dimension Lord killed everyone but him, and grew bitter. Later reforms to help them stop Dimension Lord and is erased from existance after his defeat. One-line characters/cameos *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (AtSG) (voiced by Chris Pine) - an alternate version of Collin from Alexis's universe who died saving Alexis. *'LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD. * Production Transcript Quotes *'Collin:' And how did you know for a fact you are me from the future? *'Starspeed:' Because... I was the only survivor. Possible sequel In June 4, 2019, a week before Speedyverse premieres on Adult Swim and about 2 weeks before it premieres on Cartoon Network, Tartakovsky said that if the movie does successful enough, there is a chance that they may make a sequel. Trivia *This is the first made for television Collin the Speedy Boy movie since 2005's Collin: The Three Muskateers. *This is The Peacock and The Hummingbird's TCoCTSB debut. *This is the one of the first times that the characters have on their alternate outfits. *Miranda Phillips makes a cameo appearance as an alternate version of The Peacock. **There were rumors that Archtive Partners are doing a Miranda Phillips/The Peacock spin-off comic. *This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy television movie to be rated TV-PG-V. **This is also the only episode of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy with that rating. **This is mainly due to the main Collin's sacrifice and being erased from existance in the near climax. *The Alexis the Speedy Girl version of Collin Brady is based off the Peter Parker / Spider Man of Miles' universe from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *Starspeed is similar to Rex Dangervest, because: **Both are future version of main characters (Starspeed is the future Collin and Rex is the future Emmet) **Both are villains **Both redeemed, and are erased from existance (however, Starspeed was erased earlier while Rex was erased later) Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-PG-V Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Collin the Speedy Boy